


Co-operation

by Armyofchaos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Werewolf!Danny, vampire!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armyofchaos/pseuds/Armyofchaos
Summary: Danny accidentally walks in on a scene that should make her furious, but what happens next is far, far better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Studdmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Studdmuffin).



> This is a work for a friend, I hope she likes it!

Danny took the stairs two at a time on her way to room 307, the Summer Society hunt had been extremely successful and her blood was still up, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her Sisters- her pack, were going out to blow off a little steam and she was going to ask if Laura wanted to join them. Sure they could get a little rowdy, but Danny would be on hand and it wasn't as if Laura couldn't look after herself. She reached their floor, pushed the door open wide and froze.

The two inhabitants of 307 stood in the centre of the room, entwined. Laura's head is thrown back onto Carmilla's shoulder, hands curled into dark hair, her mouth open and panting as one of Carmilla's hands plays with her breast, and the other disappeared into her open pants, moving rapidly. Danny could smell the arousal on the air and feel a corresponding throbbing between her legs, her feet were rooted to the floor and it felt like she couldn't move if she wanted to.

Carmilla's eyes snapped open, catching Danny's, who flushed at those dark pupils boring into hers. She almost bolts, but something in those eyes stops her. Carmilla smirks, and whispers into Laura's ear. Even with her advanced hearing the blood rushing in her head means she doesn't catch the words, but Laura's eyes flutter open in shock, straight into Danny's. Whatever she says next causes Laura's knees to nearly buckle and her face to flush further. Achingly slowly Carmilla removes her hand from Laura's panties and stalks toward her, Danny can see her fingers are glistening wet. She's still frozen to the spot even as Carmilla raises her hand to slide those slick fingers between her lips, a moan rises unbidden from the depths of her chest, she catches Carmilla's wrist and sucks, tongue flickering around the digits, savouring Laura's slick juices. Most of the time she's not quite sure whether she wants to kill Carmilla, or fuck her. Something to get rid of the smug fucking smirk that usually adorns her face. Something about seeing the vampire's breath catch and pupils dilate satisfies a primal urge in Danny's blood and says she might just get her wish.

The vampire slammed the door shut, and dragged Danny over to where Laura still waited with baited breath, she searched Danny's expression for any sign of doubt before pulling her down into a deep kiss, God she smelt even more incredible up close, all raging hormones and pounding blood with the sweetness of her shampoo lingering in Danny's sensitive nose. Carmilla was not to be forgotten, and from her resumed position behind Laura, she snuck her hands between the two of them to undo Danny's fly and start opening her shirt. Once Laura caught on she helped, sliding jeans down over lean hips and apparently endless legs.

Danny thought if she got any more turned on she might actually die. She kicked her jeans free as Carmilla removed her shirt and leather pants with superhuman speed, as though she couldn't wait to return her fingers to the slick heat between Laura's legs. Carmilla's voice came out in a purr,

'I think its time for you to get on your knees, don't you?"

A low growl rumbled from deep inside her even as her knees buckled of their own accord, looking up at Laura's breathless face, and Carmilla's dark eyes almost amused. How was Carmilla still in charge here?

"Good girl, now do you know what to do or shall I spell it out for you?"

 _Yes please_. "I know what to do." Her voice was so hoarse, she hadn't said a word since opening that door. Laura's pants were already open so it was simple to pull them down along with her panties, revealing all Carmilla's quick fingers stroking skillfully.

"Oh god." It was Laura's voice, high pitched and unsteady, she had looked down and the sight of Danny between her knees coupled with Carmilla's steady presence behind had nearly made her come in the spot. *I've died and gone to heaven * she thought.

Determined to regain at least some control, Danny gripped Carmilla's wrist and slid it upwards to find a home on Laura's breast, who honest to god whined at the loss of contact on her clit.

  
Danny replaced it with her mouth, swiping her tongue the length of Laura's slit, determined to find the place that would make her squirm, the angle was all wrong tthough, she was too tall for this. Regretfully with one last taste she slid her long fingers inside instead, and the gasp above her was all the compensation she needed. She leaned her head against Laura's hip, inhaling as she curled her fingers just right inside that tight, wet, heat, pressing up and circling her thumb around Laura's swollen clit. The other girl shuddered and grasped one hand hard into Danny's hair, obviously having been on the edge of coming since the moment she had walked in. She slid her fingers faster and faster, determined to bring her over the edge and with one last stroke on her clit she did, knees finally giving way as she shook with pleasure. Carmilla took the opportunity to gently drop her down to Danny's height and pull her into a kiss, tasting Laura's juices still on her lips. A hard nip drew blood from her lower lip and another growl. Carmilla laughed softly,

"Good dog."

The growl changed to a snarl as Laura seemed to recover, she frowned and placed a finger on Danny's lips,

"Shhh. Now that was amazing, but I think the bed might be more comfortable than the floor, yes?" She caught Carmilla's eye, who nodded.

Of course, Danny had been mistaken. The broody vampire liked to pretend she was in control all the time, but she was just as wrapped around this little human's finger as Danny was. It was a good thing Laura was on the side for good, she had a lot of power available to those two hands.

Carmilla reclined on the bed, all smoky eyes and confidence, it pissed Danny off. Laura turned to her, and helped slide Danny's undone shirt off her shoulders, biting her lip at all of the pale skin exposed. It soothed Danny's nerves somewhat, Laura _wanted_ her. Two hands on her chest pushed her back toward the bed and she allowed herself to be moved, lying back next to Carmilla as Laura straddled her hips. She had only ever dreamed of seeing this side of Laura, and as achingly turned on as she was she waited to see what would happen next. Carmilla leaned in to bite gently at her nipple, sending sparks through her body, and looked to Laura,

"I think the Gingersnap is about ready to explode... how about we make her come so hard she forgets her own name?"

"You know," Danny started, "this really isn't where I expected my day to be going."

"Do you want us to stop?" Laura asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh god, no."

That got a smile from Laura, who leaned in for a brief kiss a before sliding down Danny's body, gently tasting her through soaked underwear, causing her hips to jerk in response.

"Careful Fido, she's fragile remember?" Carmilla rasped in her ear. She nodded vigorously, anything to keep things moving where they were headed. Laura slid her panties down off her legs and leaned in to taste her, tongue licking long and slow over her clit. She struggled to keep her composure at the waves of pleasure coursing through her, not enough yet to take her to the brink. As payback, Danny slid her long fingers between Carmilla's pale thighs that opened without thinking to grant her access. God she was so wet, but Danny was unable to focus enough to do much more than stroke her gently over Carmilla's clit, keeping her in the edge. She attempted to stay quiet, but the monologue of swear words in her head breaks free of her clenched jaws as Laura slides two fingers inside her, and stars erupt behind her eyelids. She comes embarrassingly fast after that, riding Laura's fingers through her high, clenching, hips jerking. She eventually stills, feeling gloriously sated, realising her erratic strokes over Carmilla's clit have stopped as well as the other girl is squirming against her hand, subconsciously seeking relief.

"Way to leave a girl hanging..." she panted.

Danny ignored her and once she felt recovered enough to move, she pulled Laura back up from where she's lazily still licking her, though avoiding her over sensitive clit. Laura seems annoyed at the interruption, an adorable pout gracing her features. She seems less irritated though once Danny slides her fingers inside her once more,

"Do you want to come again?" Laura can't do much other than nod, breathless.

"Good," she kisses her and removes her fingers, "why don't you ride Elvira's face and together we'll see if we up can finally find a way to shut her up..."

Laura laughed and nodded,

"Is that okay Carm?"

"Always," the other girl smirked, "we'll address the other comment later," with the underlying promise of _consequences_ that made Danny shudder.

Laura kneeled carefully either side of Carmilla's face, as the other girl impatiently pulled her down so she could taste her. Laura gasped, hips rolling gently at the feeling. Danny was further down the bed, and pushed Carmilla's knees open, blowing a stream of warm air onto her sensitive centre. After so long on the edge the lightest touch would make her come, but Danny didn't want it to be so easy. She wanted to reduce the usually so confident and in control vampire to a shuddering mess. She lowered herself pulled her lips apart to lick carefully either side of the girls clit, circling it but avoiding where she knew Carmilla needed the pressure most. A disgruntled groan rang out, the vibrations running over Laura's clit and causing her to cry out in turn. At that moment Danny felt so connected to the two of them, they were linked and everything felt so _right_ , like they should have been doing it all along. After a few more minutes of gentle teasing she decided it was enough, carmilla was no longer in control of her hips, thrusting them desperately to have more consistent pressure and allow her to finally come. Laura had come twice and, unable to take more pressure on her overly sensitive clit had moved to kiss and suck on Carmilla's neck, adding to her stimulation. Danny took pity and sucked suddenly on her clit, sliding two long fingers inside. Carmilla came with a shout, an iron grip around Danny's wrist, fucking herself faster and harder on those strong fingers until her intense shudders finally subsided enough to unclench her fingers, white marks left behind in Danny's skin.

She crawled up the bed to join Carmilla, Laura snuggled in between them. She was suddenly exhausted, and hovered awkwardly between leaving and lying down. Laura looked at her with mild amusement,

"Come here."

She still hesitated, until Carmilla who was already half asleep on Laura's other side sleepily murmured,

"Lie down, mutt, don't think I've forgotten about getting payback." The response lacked the usual sting of Carmilla's digs but the promise was clear. Smiling, Danny curled up around Laura on the too-small bed, realising there was nowhere she'd rather be. Carmilla's hand gripped her hip, shifting them all imperceptibly closer.

Danny closed her eyes, and let the sated exhaustion take her.

Her final thought is that perhaps she could live with cooperating with the vampire more often...

 


End file.
